fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
T-Rex Jr
T-Rex Jr is the son of T-Rex. It's not rocket science. He sometimes accompanies his father on his adventures, and helps take care of his younger brothers, Baby T-Rex and Little T-Rex, since his mother Lady T-Rex disappeared through a wormhole and hasn't been seen since. However she later returned. Appearance T-Rex Junior resembles his father, but is obviously younger. History Conception T-Rex and Lady T-Rex did it. That's all you need or would want to know. Early life After hatching, T-Rex Jr lived with his parents for the first few years of his life. Along the way, he fought a couple of Kamacuras and even the Giant Condor at one point. His father trained him to be able to defend himself, and to take over T-Rex's acting carrier should he die in battle. At around his current age, and during his youth, he was introduced to T-Rex's wide variety of allies. He even helped his father in combat a couple times. He would later befriend the other child monsters on Monster Island. Kill All Monsters T-Rex Jr was peacefully living with his dad on Monsterland, when the Kilaaks invaded and took control of both of them. They were sent to attack major cities until humans severed the mind control. After this, T-Rex Jr helped his dad and his friends beat the sh** out of Spinosaurus. Being in a Video Game Like his dad, T-Rex Jr was also approached to be in T-Rex Adventure. After the game's release, he was disappointed to see that his character was a weaker clone of his father. He also passed off the fact that the game's events started happening in real life as a glitch. Like father, like son. A T-Rex Halloween T-rex Jr, along with some of his dad's other friends were invited to go trick-or-treating with T-Rex. T-Rex Jr dressed up as a Velociraptor. While investigating a spooky graveyard, the group came face to face with Death T-Rex, who teleported his minions to the graveyard to kill T-Rex and friends. T-Rex Jr helped Giant Ankylosaurus and Barundabagungasaurus fend of Skeleton Godzilla and SkeleT-Rex after T-Rex was temporarily taken out of the fight. He later combined his beam with the others in order to defeat Death T-Rex. Afterwards, T-Rex Jr went home with his had. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex Like T-Rex's other allies, T-Rex Jr defended Monster Island against the army of giant edgy humans sent by Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge to kill them all. After the battle, Giant Ankylosaurus commented that Jr could have taken them by himself. Trilopod invasion T-Rex Jr helped his father and his other friends fight the Trilopods and Matiga. Trumpzilla vs The World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, T-Rex Jr aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex 2 T-Rex Jr was approached to be a playable character in T-Rex 2. He accepted, and was still mad he was a weaker clone of his dad, but was happy that they made him faster than his dad this time. When the game's events happened in the real world, T-Rex Jr passed it off as a glitch like his dad would. The Return of Lady T-Rex When his mother returned to Monster Island, T-Rex Jr helped her and T-Rex fight Super Biollante. He was very exited to have his mother back. The Invasion of the Dolphins When the evil dolphins attacked as part of their plan to take over the world, T-Rex Jr went with his mother and father to fight them. The Great Spongegar War T-Rex Jr participated in the killing of many Spongegars. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Being T-Rex's son, T-Rex Jr appears often in the series, typically alongside his father or with his friends. Abilities * T-Rex Jr has the same abilities as T-Rex, but his are much weaker. T-Rex Jr also doesn't have any of the powers T-Rex gained from outside sources. * Mild acting skills * The ability to not be discovered. Trivia * T-Rex Jr is a parody of Godzilla Jr and Raptor Jr., another character on this wiki. * T-Rex Jr is the second T-rex variant to receive a page, with Santa T-Rex being the first. * T-Rex Jr is my first child Kaiju * T-Rex Jr is the reason T-Rex adopted Dogzilla. As such, T-Rex Jr may be one of the only children in the history of the world to ever pass the "fish test". * T-Rex Jr is terrified of Shrekzilla. Luckily, he's dead now. Or maybe not. Who knows. Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Universe 986 Category:T-Rex variations Category:Dinosaurs Category:Child Kaiju